Total Drama Redo
by gwenfake88
Summary: 28 campers are coming back to compete in a new season of Total Drama. new island, new friendships and some old romances. 49 days, 28 campers, one million dollar prize! who will win?


**I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO THE TOTAL DRAMA FRANCHISE. I DON'T KNOW WHY I NEED TO WRITE THIS BECAUSE IT'S OBVIOUS BUT EVERYONE ARE DOING THIS SO WHATEVER.**

Chris is standing on the dock of shame. ''Hello, viewers of total drama! It's been some time since we met and now we are coming to you live from camp Tatanakwa, which is a deserted island, we modeled after camp Wawanakwa, our former camp. This year we have 28 campers who are coming here to get another chance to win ONE! MILLION! DOLLARS! So, let's meet our campers''.

The camera then points to a yacht sailing towards the camp, with the contestants on it. Gwen is standing between Duncan and Trent, smiling and blushing. Courtney glares at Duncan while Scott hugs her. Mike and Zoey are holding hands and smiling. Dave stares at Sky while Ella pets him on the back. DJ, Leshawna, Harold, Bridgette and Geoff are dancing. Heather and Alejandro are facing back to back, in opposite directions while both look angry. Izzy is standing on her head while Noah rolls his eyes and Owen waves to the camera. Amy and Sammy are arguing. Tyler and Lindsay make out. Sierra hugs Cameron and Cody, while both look worried. Dawn is doing meditation.

The yacht arrives at the island and the campers go off to the dock. ''Hello, campers!'', Chris says enthusiastically. Only Ella, Izzy and Owen are excited. The rest look at Chris with a blank face.

''Well, I expected a more enthused reaction, but anyway, welcome to camp Tatanakwa!'' Noah says: ''so you just picked a random island, designed it so it will look like camp Wawanakwa and gave it a very similar name''.

''Yes, that's exactly what I did'', Chris answers, ''but that's not important. We need to divide you into teams. Everybody, follow me''. Chris is going to the bonfire campsite and all the campers are sitting on the tree logs, exactly the way they did in camp Wawanakwa.

Chris holds a piece of paper in his hands. ''Ok, campers. If I call your names, come and stand to my left. Leshawna, Geoff, Courtney, Scott, Heather, Trent, Sammy, Cameron, Gwen, Duncan, sierra, Alejandro, Gwen and Cody, from now you will be called The Howling Wolves''. Chris throws Geoff their flag, a howling wolf on a blue background. ''Sweet!'', Geoff says. Duncan says in the confessional: ''a howling wolf, ay? Finally a team name I can relate to''.

Chris continues and says: ''the rest of you, Zoey, Tyler, Ella, DJ, Dawn, Noah, Izzy, Mike, Sky, Harold, Amy, Dave, Lindsay and Owen, from here on in you will be The Attacking Tigers''. Chris throws Owen the flag, a tiger on an orange background. ''Woo-hoo!'', Owen yells excitedly.

''Now, I suppose you remember where the cabins are, so you have two minutes to put all of your luggage and other staff there. The wolves get the east cabin and the tigers get the west. Meet me back here in two minutes! Go!''

Everybody runs to the cabins. Lindsay and Tyler are sitting in the confessional. Gwen says in the confessional: ''wow, I'm on a team with both Duncan and Trent. I mean, they are both my friends now and I don't want to ruin my friendship with either of them. And Heather is here too?! This is so not gonna end well''.

Then Sky sits in the confessional and says: ''I can't believe Dave is here. I haven't seen him since last year's finale. He is probably so pissed at me. At least I broke up with Keith so maybe it will help him feel better''. Then Tyler and Lindsay are seen making out in the confessional.

After that, the campers are standing once again in front of Chris in the campfire ceremony. ''Campers, you're first challenge is to go inside the forest and search for an immunity idol, a little wooden idol that looks like me. The team who finds it first, wins''.

''The forest?!'', Cameron is frightened. ''Ha! Piece of cake!'', Leshawna says. ''My mad skills will help us in the forest. This challenge will be easy'', Harold says. ''You think so?'', Chris says with an evil grin on his face. A bunch of interns starts tying the campers together with ropes.

''Chris, what are they doing?'', Courtney is mad. ''Oh, did I forget to mention? Each team will be tied up together for this challenge. I figured most of you don't really know each other, and that this is the best way to do so!'', Chris smiles with satisfaction.

Bridgette says in the confessional: ''being tied up with Courtney, Duncan, Heather and Alejandro? This is going to be looong challenge''. ''A very long challenge'', Leshawna says in the confessional.

Chris puts his arm in the air and yells: ''are you ready, teams? On your mark, get set, go!'' he puts his arm back down when the teams start running into the forest. Chris laughs and says: ''this is going to be good!''

The Tigers are in the middle of the forest. Sky says to Dave: ''so… how are you feeling?'' But before he can answer, Amy says: ''you mean how he feels about the fact that you lied to him for an entire season?'' Sky doesn't answer.

''Yeah, I mean, I wasn't there, but what you did was kinda evil'', Mike says. ''Even I'm not that crazy'', Izzy says. ''I guess I deserve that'', Sky says. Dave says in the confessional: ''Sky tried apologizing and everybody starts attacking her. That means… everybody's on my side! That's great! Now I just need to keep playing the victim, and this will be the best revenge ever!''

Meanwhile, The Wolves are having some troubles. ''We need to go in that direction!'', Courtney yells and points left. ''No, this trail looks shorter! We need to go there!'', Heather yells and points right. ''Ladies, ladies, no need to fight'', Alejandro says. ''What to do you know?'', Heather screams at him. Alejandro frowns and they keep arguing.

Everybody else is staring at them. Duncan says: ''This is never going to end like this''. He starts walking right. ''What are you doing?'', Courtney yells, ''We need to decide first!'' Duncan yells: ''We will never agree! So I'm taking charge!'' he starts arguing with Courtney.

Sammy says in the confessional: ''I thought being on separate teams from Amy will be better, but everybody here acts like Amy! It's a nightmare!''

''We need to turn here!'', Amy says to her team. ''I don't think so'', Zoey says. ''Excuse me? Who's in charge here?'', Amy yells. ''Nobody'', Harold says, ''we are supposed to work as a team''. Amy says in the confessional: ''It's so annoying. No one ever listens to me here! It's like I'm… Samey!''

''This is taking forever!'', Gwen says to Leshawna, as Duncan, Courtney, Heather and Alejandro continued arguing. ''We need to do something'', Cody says. Sierra hugged him and said: ''Don't worry Cody, I will protect you. And you too, Camody!'' she said as she hugged Cameron too.

An excited Sierra says in the confessional: ''I can't believe I'm with both Cody and Camody! Two Codys!'' then she squeals from joy.

''Ok, that's enough!'', Bridgette yells, causing the foursome to stop arguing, ''we have been standing here for an hour listening to your arguments!'' Geoff joins her: ''yeah, dudes chill''. Leshawna smiles and says: ''now we're taking charge!''

''While the wolves finally start moving, the tigers look more confused than ever'', Chris narrates. ''Where do we go now?'', Zoey asks as they are in a crossroad. Lindsay and Tyler are making out; Izzy is trying to play jump rope, Dave and Sky feel awkward, Ella tries to cheer up Dave, Noah is apathetic, Harold thinks about Leshawna, and Owen is thinking about food. Basically, no one listens to her.

''I will tell you where to go'', Amy says. ''No, thank you'', Zoey says, as she is very annoyed by her. ''What do you think, DJ?'', Mike asks. ''I don't know… that way'', DJ points randomly at some road. ''That is exactly what I wanted to say'', Amy says. ''Well, no one cares'', mike says and they go that way.

Courtney keeps glaring at Duncan. ''What?'', he asks, annoyed. ''You think you know everything but you don't!'', she says. ''Look who's talking'', he replays. ''Shut up Duncan!'', she yells.

''Duncan, Duncan, Duncan, that's everything I hear!'', Scott interrupts. ''What? I only said his name twice this week!'', Courtney says. Gwen and Trent look at each other, confused.

''Hey, I think I found it!'', Geoff yells. He is looking up at a tree where the immunity idol is. ''Great, how do we get there?'', Heather asks. ''I would love to climb and get it, unfortunately, I had my nails done just two days ago'', Alejandro says. Heather rolls her eyes.

In the confessional, Heather says: ''I can't believe I ever dated that jerk! He is so arrogant and selfish… and handsome and has the most beautiful eyes… but he's a jerk!''

''I think the only way to get there is if we stand on each other'', Trent says. Moments later, everybody is standing on each other's shoulders, while Sammy is on top. She stretches out her hand and barely reaches the idol. ''I got it!'', she yells gleefully when she reaches it, but a second after that, she trips and everybody fall.

''The Howling Wolves win immunity!'', Chris's voice is heard in all the loudspeakers. The Wolves cheer.

Later that night, Chris and The Attacking Tigers are at the campfire ceremony. ''Campers, you're team has lost today. You have already cast your votes and… will you stop making out while I'm talking?!'', Chris yells at Tyler and Lindsay, which makes them stop.

''Anyway, when I call your name, come up and claim your marshmallow. The camper, who does not receive a marshmallow tonight, must immediately go to the dock of shame, and board the boat of losers. That means you're out of the contest, and you can't come back. EVER''.

Everybody looks at Chris as he starts calling names: ''Zoey. Mike. Dave. Ella. Noah. Owen. Harold. Dawn. Izzy. DJ. Amy. Sky''. Lindsay and Tyler hugged each other tight, knowing that in a few seconds, they will be apart for who know how long.

''Lindsay'', Chris said. Lindsay started crying. ''Hey, don't cry'', Tyler tried to cheer her up, ''It's only temporarily, will see each other soon, I promise''. Lindsay smiled and gave him one last kiss. Tyler boarded the boat of losers.

Chris narrates at the end: ''how will Lindsay survive without her candy? Will the wolves be able to get along? And who will be voted out next? Find out on the next episode of TOTAL! DRAMA! REDO!''


End file.
